


'Til I'm Asleep

by fits_in_frames



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-08
Updated: 2004-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam always checks on him before heading home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til I'm Asleep

Sam always checks on him before heading home. It's an odd combination of paranoia and love. He doesn't try to understand it, he just does it.

Tonight, Frodo is awake, huddled around himself, wrapped up in bed sheets. His eyes are wide and gleaming with unshed tears. When Sam walks in, he doesn't move, save for a few shuddering breaths.

Sam sits next to him and rubs his back slowly. "Nightmare?" Frodo nods subtly. Sam brushes the curls from his neck and plants a kiss there, then returns to his back. "Sam's here now."

Frodo turns to him and almost climbs over the heap of blankets to embrace him.

They sit there for a long while before Frodo speaks, his voice muffled by Sam's shoulder and fear.

"Stay 'til I'm asleep, Sam."

Sam does not answer, but simply turns to tuck him in and lay down next to him.

They face each other, not speaking. When Frodo's eyes close for the night, Sam is careful not to disturb him as he gets up. He places a final kiss on his forehead and heads for the door.

When he looks back, there is a hint of a smile on Frodo's lips.


End file.
